A technology has been developed, in which a captured image obtained by capturing an image of surroundings of a vehicle is projected onto a three-dimensional projection plane, and a composite image seen on the projection plane from a virtual viewpoint is displayed. Japanese Patent No. 5292874 (Reference 1) and Japanese Patent No. 3300334 (Reference 2) are examples of the related art.
However, in the three-dimensional projection plane, if the flat projection plane on which the vehicle is included is narrow, a moving route of the vehicle is not projected onto the flat projection plane, and the lane boundary line or the like which makes it possible to specify the moving route of the vehicle is distorted. On the other hand, if the flat projection plane is too wide, obstacles around the vehicle are also projected onto the flat projection plane, and thus, the obstacles will be distorted and an uncomfortable composite image is displayed.